Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014/Fusion Studios
Presentation Day 1= Hello everyone and welcome to the Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014 - Fusion Studios Presentation. I'm MrDjThompson, creative director for Fusion Studios and we'll like to announce some content for our games and even reveal what we are doing next this holiday as a gift to you this Christmas. So let's get into our projects, shall we! As you know, Kai The Knight is a Metroid-vania Sidescrolling platformer that involves around the titular character fighting enemies throughout a massive world with gorgeous 8-bit graphics. We would like to reveal some new content for this game. Are first piece of info for this game is that it's going to have RPG elements. Towns will be found throughout the sprawling map and you can talk to it's citizens and can even stop into it's shops to buy or upgrade weapons with coins you can find by killing enemies, talking to citizens or even doing sidequest for them, and find them throughout the world. As we stated, there are going to be sidequest in this game, many of them by talking to citizens. These quests will break the heavy plot that is in store for this game. They're many sidequest you can do in this game. When you complete these quests, they will give you rewards like coins, materials, or even weapons. The materials are for something we would like to reveal later. The plotline is pretty huge while charming at the same time. We would like to reveal the synopsis of this game's story. The story involves around Kai The Knight; the best knight of the Kingdom of Brookmay; who has been tasked by King Elendor to find the Amulet of Kaime, a powerful amulet that will turn to a Emperor to take over the Kingdom. He needs it to keep it away from the Evil Griffinolax; A griffin; before he takes the Amulet and use it for his deeds. It's up to you to save the Kingdom of Brookmay from darkness. Kai The Knight ''will come out for the PS4, Xbox One, PC, Wii U, PS Vita, and Pyrohedron on an unnanounced date. Well, were done for tonight. Stay tune for more announcements tomorrow! |-| Day 2= Welcome back to the Showcase! We're excited to announce some new info on one of our biggest games yet! ''TriggerBound is a team-based first-person multiplayer shooter that revolves around two teams battling in a variety of game modes set in different environments or maps, often with a factory-warehouse theme. We would like to announce 3 maps for the game. * Fortress '- Fortress is a the main map for ''TriggerBound. There are three entrances into each fort, however not all of them are accessible to every class. The primary entrances are the two openings on the ground level. There are short ramps leading up to each entrance, and the entrances converge under an open grate. These ramps allow defenders to attack intruders from above. The second entrance is through the sewers which runs underneath each base. * 'Hydrant '- The goal of Hydrant is to take over the entire map by capturing "territories". Each game is randomly selected from the six available layouts in a "point against point" game in which both teams must capture the opposite control point while protecting their own. After a team successfully captures the enemy control point, the next round will start, taking place in a different area of the map (which is also randomly generated). After a team captures all four territories, the attacking team must capture the enemy team's base while the opposing team defends for their life. If the Base point is captured, the attacking team wins the round. When the next round begins, territories are reset and a new random game is selected. * 'Factory '- We're not going to announce anything for this map but it's going to be a Capture the Flag map. We would like to reveal that this game will not go into a realistic feel. The graphics will be colorful while being morbid, dark, and violent at the same time. The reason for the cartoonish style was the difficulty in explaining the maps and characters in realistic terms. The removal of an emphasis on realistic settings allows these explanations to be sidestepped. We're using a completely new engine for this game instead of the 8-bit engine for Kai The Knight. The level designs will be creatively detailed and balanced for the fast-paced gameplay. Maps will go many different ways to get to one side of the map to get your objective and win the match. TriggerBound comes out for PC, PS4, Xbox One, and The Newt on an unannounced date. There isn't alot to say about this game. We'll announce the class tomorrow. So stay tuned and goodnight! |-| Day 3= Welcome back to the Showcase! We're ready to reveal the classes for TriggerBound. *'''Vince - He is a fast-talking, cocky, baseball fan and street runner from Manhattan, New York, who practiced running to "beat his maddog siblings to the fray." As a result, he is a fast, agile character, armed with a Triggergun, a pistol, and a baseball bat. Vince is capable of performing double jumps and also captures control points and pushes payloads twice as fast as other classes, but he has the lowest health. *'Lyndon' - is significantly more durable, but is consequently slower in his speed. A stereotypical highly patriotic American military man, Lyndon is armed with a rocket launcher, double barrel shotgun, and a knife for melee combat. The explosion from the rocket launcher can be used to rocket jump to higher positions. *'Neo' - a mentally unstable pyromaniac of unknown origin or gender, completely clad in a fire-retardant suit and a voice-muffling gas mask. Neo is armed with a flamethrower as a primary weapon—this can set other players on fire, as well as being able to produce a blast of compressed air that knocks nearby enemies and projectiles away and can extinguish friendly players who are on fire. Neo uses a shotgun as a default secondary weapon, and uses a fire axe for melee combat. *'Patrick' - He is a black, one-eyed Scotsman who drinks heavily and hails from Dublin, Scotland. Armed with a glass bottle, grenades and sticky bomb launchers, Patrick can use his predominantly and high-damage weaponry to provide indirect fire and set traps against enemies *'Vladmir' - is a stereotypical Russian character originating from the USSR, Vladmir in both figure and accent. Obsessed and affectionate with his guns, his position as the strongest class allows him to sustain and deal immense amounts of damage at the cost of being the slowest class. His default weapons consist of his own fists, a shotgun, and an minigun that he affectionately refers to as "Viktoriya". *'Joshua' - is the last defensive class, portrayed as a relaxed and intellectual "good ol' boy" from Houston, Texas. Joshua is capable of building a number of structures to support his team: a tripod sentry gun for defending key points, a health and ammunition dispenser, and a one-way teleporter system. He is armed with a standard shotgun and pistol as his first two weapons, and a wrench melee weapon which is also used to repair, upgrade, and speed up building of his structures. He also has a remote that can detonate anything he has built, but has not been destroyed. *'Adolf' - a German doctor from Munich. responsible for keeping his teammates alive. Adolf is accordingly armed with a special "Medi Gun", which both heals teammates. Adolf is also equipped with an air-powered antibiotic gun and a bonesaw as his melee weapon to fight if the need arises. He keeps a iguana named Markus. *'Cooper' - a cheerful Australian ocker-style character who rationalizes his line of work, equipped with a laser-sighted sniper rifle to shoot enemies from afar, as well as a submachine gun and a machete for close combat. *'Hideki' - a japanese spy, he uses a revolver, and is equipped with covert tools, such as a cloaking device disguised as a watch, an electronic de-activater used to sabotage and potentially destroy enemy Joshua' buildings, and a device hidden in his cigarette case that enables him to disguise as other players. Pierre can also use his katana to stab enemies in the back or sides (known as a backstab), which instantly kills them. These are all of the classes for TriggerBound, which comes out for PC, PS4, Xbox One, and The Newt on an unannounced date. Well, were done for tonight. Stay tune for more announcements tomorrow! |-| Day 4= Welcome back to the Showcase! We're proudly announcing are next big title on our way. Super Mario Galaxy: Fawful's Frontier is a the newest installment in the Super Mario Galaxy series. The story follows Mario getting a invite for the second Cake Festival by Peach. He get's there and then suddenly, Bowser attacked. But this time, a giant warship pops out from the sky and Fawful appears. He takes Princess Peach, Mario, and Bowser to a new universe called Fawful's Frontier. But Rosalina appears and tries to take Mario and Peach but only getting Mario. It's up to Mario to save Peach and get out of Fawful's Frontier. The first game's hub, the Comet Observatory, is back and bigger then ever. Similar to Comet Gaming, Inc. War of the Cosmos, the galaxies are going to be larger and non-linear than the last games. There now going to be +800 Star Bits and 240 Power Stars. They're now more power ups than any other Mario game. Many new power-ups in the game are Koopa Shell Armor, Knight Suit, and even a Dog power-up! There will be more than +150 Power-ups planned in this game. We are working together strongly with Fantendo and were confident that this will be the best Super Mario Galaxy in the series. Super Mario Galaxy: Fawful's Frontier will come out for the Wii U in 2016. Well, were done for tonight. Stay tune for more announcements tomorrow! |-| Day 5= Welcome back to the Showcase! We're going to announce another new game and one from the Sonic Franchise, and we're going to call this new title... Sonic Infinity is a platform game in which players control Sonic the Hedgehog in which their main objective is to collect the seven Chaos Emeralds. Sonic's levels are two dimensional side scrolling stages, using classic moves like the Spin Attack and Spin Dash and levels following the 2D/3D style gameplay of Sonic Unleashed and Sonic Colors, featuring techniques such as boosting and homing attacks. As well as classic power-ups such as Invincibility and Speed Shoes. Each zone consists of a main act for each Sonic, as well as 20 challenges such as beating an opponent to the goal or finishing a stage with limited rings. A Skill Shop allows players to use points earned from high scores to unlock upgrades such as abilities, shields, and even the original Sonic the Hedgehog Genesis game. Completing challenges, as well as finding Red Star Rings hidden in each of the main Acts, unlocks additional skills, as well as bonus concept artwork and music. The music can then be played in any stage, challenge, or boss fight. The story is a huge compilation of many games stroy mashed into one another with some new elements and characters. Sonic Infinity comes out for the PS4, Xbox One, PC, Wii U, Xbox 360, PS3, The Newt, 3DS, and Vita in 2015 Well, were done for tonight. Stay tune for more announcements tomorrow! |-| Day 6= Welcome back to the Showcase! There some Super Mario Galaxy: Fawful's Frontier galaxies we want to announce! They're 3 galaxies we're going to announce. *Lost Cove Galaxy *Dark Light Galaxy *Sparky Sky Galaxy We're not going to release any info on the galaxies but they're going to be large and non-linear compared to the first two games. Super Mario Galaxy: Fawful's Frontier will come out for the Wii U in 2016. Also, we're officially revealing that we're starting a new Wiki! The wiki will be called Fusion Studios and will mostly be just about the info's for the company and games so there not much to say but for employees were excited. We're also announce some news about the company and games exclusively to the Wiki. Well, were done for tonight. Stay tune for more announcements tomorrow! |-| Day 7= Welcome back to the Showcase! We're now at the end of the showcase. We've announce some info of our biggest games coming out in the future. So now, we're doing reception day (polls). We're giving polls about the things we've done this showcase and vote. Let's not waste anytime, shall we! Poll How was the Fusion Studio Presentation? Awesome! Good Okay Bad God-Awful FOODFIGHT SHIT! Poll Which project is best so far? Kai The Knight TriggerBound Super Mario Galaxy: Fawful's Frontier Sonic Infinity All of them were amazing They all suck ass Poll What was the best part from Kai The Knight? The gameplay The story The RPG Elements The graphics Everything Sucks worse than Johnny Test Poll What was the best part from TriggerBound The gameplay The characters The maps Everything Sucks more than The Conga Poll What was the best part from Super Mario Galaxy: Fawful's Frontier? The gameplay The story The galaxies FAWFUL!!! Everything Sucks worse than Virtual Boy Poll What was the best part from Sonic Infinity The gameplay The story The name Everything Sucks worse than Sonic 06 Poll What do you think of Fusion Studios? The greatest video game company of all time! Amazing! Great Good Okay Flawed Bad Horrible God-Awful EA!!! Well, were done for tonight for the last time. Stay tune for the future and have a nice night! Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014 Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014 Category:Presentations